


EL DESEO DE LO PROHIBIDO

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Homoromantic, Homosexuality, M/M, Shota
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Continuación de un drable escrito en la pagina AoKaga 5 x 10AkaFuriAoKagaParte 1 creación de Luisa Paz.Una cambio interesante que le trae más que un dolor de cabeza a Aomine Daiki y Akashi Seijuuro, saben que es lo que deben de hacer con sus respectivas parejas, pero no saben si sobrevivirán en el intento.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Prohibido

**Author's Note:**

> Primera parte creada por Luisa Paz

—Vamos, Daiki ¿qué te sucede? ¿No estás llorando o si?

—No. — Murmuró Aomine amortiguado. La cara enterrada en el pecho de su pelirrojo y las manos abrazándolo posesivamente desde la cintura. 

— ¿Entonces qué es? Ya nos dijeron que esto se me quitaría en un par de horas, volveré a crecer tonto. — Se rio, ya se había acostumbrado a ese tono de voz. 

La noche anterior se había dormido en su cuerpo de 23 años, abrazo a su novio después de una larga sección de sexo vainilla, como muy pocas veces. Y esa mañana lo había despertado un grito nada masculino de Daiki, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba en su cuerpo de 13 años.

Habían entrado en crisis por cerca de media hora y justo cuando estaban a punto de volverse locos, la videollamada de Akashi Seijuro los había "tranquilizado" el tenía el mismo problema, tenía a un dormido y acurrucado Furihata de 10 años en su regazo, chupandose el dedito pulgar como un bebé, ¿Quien iba a decir que el castaño había dejado esa maña pasados los 12 años? En fin, que lo que sea que hubiera pasado, terminaría a la misma hora esa noche. No había nada de que preocuparse. 

"Nadie debe verlos así, manténganse en casa."

Eso les había dicho el heterocromatico.

Ninguno había preguntado nada más. Lo mejor sería obedecer.

Y ahora Taiga estaba sobre el regazo de Daiki, suplicandole salir a jugar un ratito, no creía que algún conocido fuera a verlo, y si alguien preguntaba, dirían que eran primos. 

—Vamos, o espera... ¿Tientes miedo de que te de una paliza con 13 años? — Se carcajeo Kagami, contoneándose sobre el cuerpo de su moreno novio. 

—Taiga, deja de moverte, joder...— Suplicó el ahora mayor. 

— ¿Hm? ¿Por qué? — Frunció el ceño Taiga. Entonces dejó caer la pelota y se sentó al completo, más respingó al sentir un bulto bajo suyo. Abrió los ojos grandemente y enrojecio de vergüenza. —Estas duro. — Afirmó. 

—Si. Soy un pervertido. — Confirmó Daiki, mortificado. 

Taiga sonrió, entendiendo al fin lo que pasaba con su pareja. 

— ¿Qué te has estado imaginando? — Preguntó rodeandole los hombros con los brazos, está vez se contoneó a posta.

—Taiga. No. Eres casi un bebé. — Gruñó Daiki, apretandolo con más fuerza contra sí, rozando su clavícula con la nariz. 

—Oh, vamos, tengo 23, solo mi cuerpo parece de 13. — Refunfuñó alzándose un poco para besarlo en la boca, más Daiki no la abrió, por ello Taiga sacó la lengua y empezó a lamerlo con suavidad y coquetería. 

—Taiga, estoy seguro de que a los 13 aún eras virgen. Jodeer. — Rugió al sentir la lengua de su chico lamerlo sin recato. 

— ¿A poco no quieres meterlo en este cuerpo? — Insinuó.

—Quiero sacarte esa ropa y empalarte hasta que llores con esa vocecita aguda. — Afirmó. 

—Ngh, seguramente lo sentiré muy grande... — Jadeó Taiga empezando a empalmarse también. 

—Y podré manipularte a mi antojo sin que tengas oportunidad de resistirte. — Gruñó Daiki alzando las caderas, imitando embestidas, odiando la ropa de por medio. — ¡Pero eso no va a pasar, no voy a tener sexo con un niño! — Y sin mas se lo bajo del regazo y lo dejo sobre la cama con suavidad, para luego encerrarse en el baño. 

Taiga chillo frustrado, se levantó de la cama y empezó a aporrear la puerta. 

— ¡Vamos, Daiki! ¡No te voy a denunciar, lo prometo!— 

—Ve a a ver caricaturas, mocoso precoz. — Le gritó Aomine desde el otro lado, un doloroso bulto en sus pantalones. 

Taiga frunció el ceño indignado, para luego sonreír malicioso. 

—Si no vas a ayudarme, bien, aún se meterme los dedos, debe bastarme con este pequeño cuerpo... — Insinuó. 

— ¡No te atrevas, Kagami Taiga! — Gruñó Daiki, golpeando la frente con la puerta. 

—Disfruta mis gemidos desde allá, tonto...— 

Daiki estaba sopesando llenar la bañera y ahogarse en ella. 

Ese sería un día muy largo.


	2. Solo es necesario encontrar a la persona indicada, con el mismo desvarío mental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una cambio interesante que le trae más que un dolor de cabeza a Aomine Daiki y Akashi Seijuuro, saben que es lo que deben de hacer con sus respectivas parejas, pero no saben si sobrevivirán en el intento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Atencion:  
> Palabras vulgares, sexo explicito con "menores" lo digo por la apariencia de Taiga y Kouki, ya que son mentalmente adultos y bla bla bla. Decidí cambiar las edades y algunas situaciones respecto al otro fic sobre todo para mi paz mental. Taiga y Kouki tienen ambos 13 EN APARIENCIA. Por favor si te incomoda esta clase de escritos abstenerse de leer.
> 
> A quien engañan, por algo están aquí ¿No?

Akashi Seijuuro tiene un problema en sus pantalones.

Bueno; dos problemas si cuenta al castaño en su cama.

-Seijuuro-nni... ¿Estás bien?- bien, quizá sean tres.

Está bien.

Tiene muchos problemas.

En esa mirada castaña, en esa sonrisa de mejillas arreboladas.

En esos labios delgados y besables.

Está bien. Akashi Seijuuro tiene muchos, muchos problemas.

Y ni se diga de la pobre alma culpable de sus tribulaciones, a la que con seguridad torturara por el resto de sus días.

Porque... ¿Cómo iba siquiera pensar que su querido y siempre tierno, sumiso, tembloroso y avergonzado Kouki resultaría un malévolo seductor?

Claro, eso era lo que pensaba el Emperador, Kouki en su inocencia no sabía que su batir de pestañas, su vocecita inocente y esas pequeñas manos serían la perdición del "pobre" hombre.

Que algún dios lo salvará porque caería terriblemente ante él.

Más para nada se iba a arrepentir.

Pero... ¿Cómo comenzaron sus problemas?

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ EL DESEO DE LO PROHIBIDO ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Eran ya contadas las veces que en un mes podían reunirse de esa manera. Como en los viejos tiempos. Seijuuro odiaba admitirlo, pero ya no eran unos jovencitos. 

Antes y; quien podría decirlo, eran capaces de amanecerse entre bebidas alcohólicas, sexo ardiente del más condenado por Dios y andar por la mañana como si nada y ahora, dormían dos horas más tarde de lo normal y seguro lloraban al despertar debido al cansancio; al menos los demás porque Seijuuro, no.

Pero ese no era el punto.

En algún momento de la noche tanto Kouki como su selecto grupo habían bebido ya de más. La música infernal hacía eco en cada gota de sangre de sus cuerpos, el calor de las personas a su alrededor, todo era... Sensual, adictivo.

Solo lo había perdido por segundos, un parpadeo y su castaño no estaba, lo peor era que se había perdido junto a Takao, Kuroko y Kagami, y esos tres junto a su pareja eran una bomba a escasos segundos de hacer explosión.

-¡Seijuuro!- Y ahí estaba el detonante

La posible embriaguez que llenara su cuerpo se desvaneció dando paso a la total lucidez al ver lo que ocurría.

El grupo había estado en medio de la pista bailando, cuando un hombre sospechoso había tropezado con Kagami, y este; en su habitual forma de ser se molestó y comenzó a pelear, puesto que tanto él como su Kouki estaban húmedos de a saber que líquido.

\- ¿Tragaste algo de eso Kouki? ¿Kouki?- dijo cuando llegó al lugar, acompañado del resto de la generación de los milagros.

Haciendo el conteo de los daños solo eran Kagami, Kuroko, Himuro, Takao y Kouki los afectados, el líquido era viscoso de apariencia mugrosa. El agresor había corrido con una cara de horror, mientras que las parejas eran ayudadas a asearse.

Y así, debido a que ya no se sentían cómodos con lo ocurrido lo más sensato fue marcharse del lugar.

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂EL DESEO DE LO PROHIBIDO▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Kouki estaba tranquilamente en el regazo de Seijuuro mientras mordía su dedo pulgar, sus ojos se hallaban por demás temerosos viendo el lujo a su alrededor y las personas a las que no reconocía.

Había hablado con su madre, el ahora pequeño Kouki había llorado después de despertar y solo hasta que reconoció lo que sucedía fue que se calmó, pero aún estaba muy nervioso.

Seijuuro quería cortar la cabeza del causante de los hechos, más no podía.

Había enviado a su chófer por algo de ropa decente para su castaño, tenerle con solo su camisa le tenía duro y ya era molesto, sintió la vibración de la risa de su novio contra su pecho, enrojeciéndolo aún más de lo que estaba.

-Cuando vuelvas a la normalidad vas a pagarlo caro Kouki-

Sintió otra suave risa y su cuerpo se pudo rígido, aparentando sus manos en la cintura ajena; porque, rayos, podía rodearlo completamente entre sus brazos si quisiera.

-Deja de moverte así Kouki- casi imploro el pelirrojo

-Pero es divertido Seijuuro-nii...-

-Tampoco me digas así, me haces pensar que soy un pervertido-

El castaño volvió a moverse de manera correcta y justa, haciendo al pelirrojo sisear de placer.

-Hemos hecho peores cosas Sei... ¿O quieres que te recuerde de la vez en la que lo hicimos en tu oficina mientras hablabas en videoconferencia con tus socios?-

Seijuuro ya no contesto, solo comenzó a acariciar los muslos de su amante, se sentía tan mal pero a la vez tan bien sabiendo que se trataba de su pareja y de nadie más, solo de él. El calor comenzó a reptar por sus pieles poco a poco, Kouki no sentía que fuera algo malo. Quizá la apariencia era un limitante pero; como siempre, podía leer el deseo salir a raudales del cuerpo contrario.

Seijuuro cedió, comenzando a dejar beso tras beso por la piel expuesta, por el hombro que se dejaba ver debido a esa enorme camisa suya, sus dedos apretaron los muslos del castaño, acariciando con fuerza hasta colarse dentro de la ropa, peligrosamente cerca de su cadera en una dirección que presagiaban más que promesas, hasta que... 

-Disculpe Akashi-sama, sus invitados ha llegado- el toque seguido del sonido tras la puerta le trajeron de nuevo al mundo en el que sabía no debía propasarse con su... "transformada" pareja. Tenía que arreglar el asunto antes de que algo más que el dolor en sus pantalones fuera un problema.

Seijuuro de inmediato cubrió lo más que pudo a su pareja. Aunque sus empleados no dijesen nada no quería que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando se le saliera de las manos.

Con el aviso de llegada, también había llegado la ropa, así que no tardó nada en casi irse de bruces al suelo cuando vio lo que su chófer le trajese.

Un conjunto adorable; como no, de marinero. No sabía si subirle el suelo o hacer que la esposa del hombre le castigará de alguna forma. 

Terminaría con un aneurisma.

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂EL DESEO DE LO PROHIBIDO▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Del grupo en su sala era un alivio saber que solo Kouki, Taiga y Takao fueran afectados y por los rostros cansados de Midorima y Aomine, no estaban lejos de sentirse como se él sentía.

-Así que ¿No todos fueron afectados-nanodayo?-

Midorima lucia exhausto, al parecer la pila de Kazunari había aumentado en su versión miniatura. Nunca antes habían visto tanto sonrojo junto en el rostro del siempre imperturbable peli verde. 

Pobre... pensaron todos.

-Necesitamos saber qué carajo ha sucedido- gruño el moreno, se veía... molesto.

-Pienso lo mismo Daiki, algo debió hacer sido diferente entre una pareja y otra para saber cómo proceder-

Todos se veían unos a otros sin saber quién; o que, dirían. Es decir, por muy amigos que fueran no se tenían tanta confianza.

-¿Que pudo haber sido diferente?- pregunto Kuroko -Al menos Kise-kun y yo llegamos directamente a la cama y no precisamente a dormir-

Los rostros de más de la mitad de los chicos se colorearon, pero fueron Kagami y Seijuuro quienes abrieron, uno más que otro, los ojos de la impresión.

-¡¿Quieres decir que porque no cogí con Taiga es que está así?! ¡Que jodida mierda es eso!-

Nunca antes Aomine se había arrepentido de no haberle hecho más que solo besos a su tigre, pero el pobre se veía tan exhausto la noche pasada que se sentiría un monstruo si lo obligaba a ir más allá de sus límites. A quien se engañaba ¡Jamás volvería a ser considerado con ese trasero de fuego!

Kouki sin embargo se había vuelto a dormir y un Taiga adolescente se había caído del sillón de la risa que tenía, además de que Midorima estaba rojo por a saber que obscenidad le dijera Takao al oído.

-Incluso se me hace extraño que Aomine-kun no lo haya hecho con Kagami-kun, es decir; ustedes que no conocen la diferencia entre una cama y el piso-

-¡Tetsu! ¡¡Y tú cállate Bakagami!!-

Las parejas que no habían sido afectadas con tal tribulación, decidieron mejor marcharse. Aomine lanzaba dagas por los ojos hasta a los bustos de yeso de la mansión del Emperador. Seijuuro tenía una mirada que solo presagiaba un dolor en el trasero del castaño y Midorima estaba que buscaba una solución en Oha Asa.

De todos ellos Kise se había ido llorando con la idea de que ver a su Kurokocchi en su versión más adorable era un sueño y que estaba considerando ir a buscar al tipo para pedirle algo de eso. Más el peli celeste solo le había dado un buen puñetazo y arrastrado del lugar rojo como tomate. Himuro solo se había limitado a decir que en realidad le habría gustado ver a su Titán de pequeño y este solo había atinado a decir que también la tenía grande en esa época, enrojeciendo al chico del lunar.

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂EL DESEO DE LO PROHIBIDO ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Aomine simplemente se dejó caer como costal de cosas inservibles en el sofá de del departamento en el que vivía con su pelirrojo. Estaba en contra de todo lo que era como policía, el ver el cuerpo de Taiga en ese estado o siquiera pensar en lo dulces que se escucharían sus gemidos mientras lo empotraba en alguna pared, o en el desastre erótico que.... No, no, no. No debía pensar en ello.

Luego recordó en las palabras que Satsuki dijera en relación a sus hijos "Cuando no hacen ruido es porque hay problemas Dai-chan"

-¡Taiga!-

Aomine corrió con un millón de escenarios en su mente, que Taiga hubiera salido, que Taiga hubiera resbalado del baño ¡Que algún cerdo pervertido se lo hubiera llevado y le estuviera haciendo todas esas cosas indecentes que deseaba hacerle el! ¡No; joder, no!

Más cayó de rodillas con lo que se mostraba frente a sus ojos.

-Joder... no me hagas esto-

-Tu sigues pensando de ti mismo como si fueras el peor de los hombres ¿Lo eres Daiki? Dime ¿Lo eres?- 

Aomine trago la pastosa saliva que llenaba su garganta, el nudo en su pecho poco a poco se iba, Taiga estaba en medio de la cama con el que fuera su uniforme de Seirin, mismo que naturalmente le quedaba unas buenas dos tallas más grande. Al parecer se había divertido buscando entre las cosas de ambos en el armario ya que en su cabeza se hallaban dos adorables orejas de tigre y; tragando saliva nuevamente, entre sus piernas se podía apreciar esa cola de tigre que le regalara una vez solo para hacerlo enojar.

Por supuesto sabía cómo y en donde estaba esa cola.

-¿Alguna vez mirarías o tocarías de mala forma a un inocente?- pregunto Taiga

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-¿Si me conocieras a esta edad me tomarías?-

-Joder no, esperaría a que tuvieras la edad adecuada-

Taiga se movió en la cama, usando solo sus rodillas para sostenerse, haciendo que el uniforme cayera de manera sexy por su hombro. Llevo una de sus manos entre sus piernas, usando su ahora más flexible cuerpo para llegar a la cola de tigre, moviéndola circularmente, gimiendo por la sensación de esta dentro suyo.

-Entonces no tienes nada que dudar ahora Daiki~-

Aomine no lo soporto más. No sabía en qué parte del cuerpo del menor podía poner las manos, nunca en su perra existencia; pensamientos suyos no míos, hasta que se decidió por jalar la cola de tigre.

-No sabes cómo amo que Kise te haya regalado este juguete-

-Tu solo puedes amarme a mi Ahomine-

Aomine ignoro las palabras del pelirrojo, yendo directo a los labios que se había estado muriendo por besar desde la noche pasada.

-Jamás volveré a dejarte descanso entre cogidas, me oyes-

Taiga estaba pensando de qué maneras podría salirse con la suya cuando lo necesitara, pero el calor de los besos envió sus neuronas directo a la freidora.

Sabía que su Daiki tenía mucha perversión corriendo por las venas y que esta de a poco se le había ido contagiando, para nada iba a negar que la sensación de sentirse pequeño entre sus brazos le hizo levantar una erección para el moreno. A Taiga siempre le había molestado el hecho de que no parecía el doncel normal. Su cuerpo era grande, musculoso y su altura ni se mencionaba, además del inusual apetito.

Siempre se había mostrado sonriente en aquellas pocas veces en las que había sido arrastrado de compras junto con las demás parejas, cuando la ropa para doceles era sexy, linda y sobre todo; pequeña. No sabía cómo era que Kise lograba conseguir de su talla y se lo agradecía, pero por una vez se sentía normal.

Aunque le habría gustado no causarle un severo dolor de cabeza... de las dos, a su pareja.

Cuando Aomine se levantó de entre los brazos de su pareja y puso su vista en el desastre bajo suyo sintió que se venía un poco.

Kagami más rojo de lo usual, sudado, con las orejas ladeadas y su cabello alborotado, gruño. Eso a oídos del más bajo no era nada bueno pero en lugar de huir, abrió las piernas.

-Let's come here- y si había algo más que volvía completamente loco al moreno era que el pelirrojo le gimiera o dijera cualquier cosa en ingles

Aomine le tomo de la cintura, siseando cuando ambas manos apretaron esa fina cintura, más cuando; a pesar de ya haber eliminado de la ecuación la estorbosa ropa, titubeo.

-¿Y si te hago daño?-

Taiga no hizo más que bufar, haciendo que el moreno creyera que al menos si hacia rabietas propias de un mocoso.

-Me preparare lo suficiente ¿O quieres ver cómo me consuelo a mí mismo? De nuevo...-

Aomine se molestó al recordar el espectáculo que le diera su pareja temprano por la mañana, habiéndolo dejado con ganas, completamente duro y dolorido. Le penetro de un solo golpe gruñendo como bestia por la sensación por demás apretada alrededor de su eje y viendo como la espala de su pelirrojo se arqueaba magistralmente, regalándole un rostro por demás obsceno. Lagrimas perderse entre el hueco de su cuello, saliva cayendo por la comisura de sus labios y la pequeña mancha blanquecina entre las letras de su antigua escuela.

-Arruinando el buen nombre de tu instituto ¿Eh? Tigre-

Kagami por supuesto no le prestó atención, bebiéndose el fabuloso orgasmo que le obligaba a alzar las piernas lo más alto que pudo, sus dedos empuñados con la máxima fuerza, jadeando como nunca pensó que lo haría.

-Esto es solo el comienzo-

Y dicho y hecho.

Aomine embistió sin piedad, escuchando los gritillos estrangulados salir de la garganta del pelirrojo. Los ruegos y las suplicas fueron olvidadas en pos de balbuceos sin sentido, ojos blanqueando en cada estocada, arañazos en la espalda morena y lloriqueos imprecisos de "Mas".

-No lo so...portare... mucho-

Aomine alzo la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo el orgasmo construirse desde el vientre hasta llegar a la base de su pene. Beso a su pelirrojo hasta casi dejarles a ambos sin aliento, sintiendo como; después de separarse y por fin eyacular seguiendose moviendo como poseído, la humedad de su propio semen bañar sus muslos, haciendo que bajara la mirada y viera el desastre entre ambos cuerpos.

Kagami aun medio inconsciente rio a penas con fuerza, laxo, satisfecho y con mucho sueño.

-No me parece gracioso tigre-

-Ngh... -

-Si, descansa-

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂EL DESEO DE LO PROHIBIDO▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

En cuanto todos se fueron de la mansión la sensación de un peligro inminente lleno los sentidos del pequeño castaño entre los brazos del heterocromo.

Había alcanzado a escuchar un poco de la última conversación que este tuviera con su amigo de cabello verde, sobre unas pruebas al líquido que había quedado entre las ropas del pelinegro, que si le daba por lo menos una semana de tiempo de alguna forma podría solucionarlo.

-Por supuesto, pero no hay peligro alguno si... probamos otros métodos, además Shintarou, los científicos no dudan en usarse a sí mismos para encontrar curas ¿No?-

-Soy médico...- le había contestado este, viendo cuando Seijuuro le diera la espalda para entrar a la mansión; puesto que los despedían hasta la entrada, como el peliverde enrojecía y ajustaba sus gafas lleno de vergüenza. Sí; en definitiva, ese hombre tenía sus planes.

Ya dentro no se soltó para nada de su pareja, amaba la forma en la que sus manos encajaban perfectamente en su cuerpo y sentía la sensación de la expectación carcomer su cuerpo.

¿Qué era lo que haría?

-Sé que estas despierto Kouki ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

Seijuuro abrió la puerta de la recamara que compartían, procediendo a bajar al castaño sobre sus pies en la alfombra. Kouki alzo la mirada, viendo la mueca picara/egocéntrica en el rostro de su pareja.

-Mmm... quiero que me folles-

El sonido de la palma de una mano sobre un rostro resonó en la estancia y no; Seijuuro no cacheteo a su castaño, no le pondría una mano encima, a menos no de esa manera.

-Demonios Kouki... esa frase saliendo de tus labios solo te hace ver adorable-

-¡No te burles de mi Sei! Tú mismo le dijiste a Midorima que podíamos encontrar una forma si experimentábamos...-

-Le dije eso para molestarlo- le respondió dirigiéndose a la cama para sentarse. Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines subiendo ambas piernas a la cama -La verdad no sé qué pueda funcionar -

Kouki subió hábilmente al regazo de su pareja, sonriendo como en una mañana de primavera, sus 

-Pero tienes algo en mente ¿No?-

Seijuuro solo se dedicó a acariciar al castaño, en realidad solo tenía en mente besarlo hasta que ambos estuvieran en ese punto en el que olvidaban que no eran los únicos en la casa.

-No, la verdad es que no-

Kouki arqueo una ceja, viéndose aún más adorable a ojos del pelirrojo. Hacía tiempo que hacían cosas por las que seguramente serían enviados al quinto infierno, entonces vio a su pareja sonreír diabólicamente y supo, que justo en ese momento había tenido una idea.

-Creo que si he pensado en algo Kouki...- le dijo dejándolo a un lado de la cama -Ven a buscarme a mi oficina dentro de 5 minutos-

Con solo esas palabras el pelirrojo se marchó de la habitación. Kouki trago la saliva que se aglomeraba en su garganta. Vio el reloj y sintió que moriría de la expectación pues sentía que el tiempo no avanzaba.

Cuando estaba ya caminando como desquiciado por la habitación vio que por fin había pasado el tiempo estipulado, corrió en la dirección pedida, toco un par de veces la puerta y al entrar lo primero que lo recibió fue la voz de su pareja, una frase baja, grave y gutural.

\- Te fue muy mal otra vez Kouki, creo que tendrás que quedarte hasta tarde junto con tus demás compañeros que igual reprobaron para ver qué podemos hacer-

Kouki trago saliva, Seijuuro tenía solo el saco puesto de su elegante traje, un par de anteojos que no quería preguntar de donde habrán salido. A penas pudo usar su mente para procesar la vista frente a él. Seijuuro sentado al borde del escritorio, con una pequeña fusta entre sus manos y unos cuantos papeles regados aquí y allá.

-Sensei... - dijo - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que pueda pasar su materia y que no sean trabajos ni tareas?-

Seijuuro se levantó, lo acerco al escritorio y sin pensarlo mucho le beso, sus labios estaban ya húmedos, le agarró fuerte por la cintura y movió su lengua por su boca, suave pero apasionado.

-Si haces lo que te digo, seguro y sacas una nota aprobatoria Kouki...-

Kouki para ese momento ya estaba mareado y muy excitado, quizá su cuerpo no respondía completamente como su yo adulto, pero se sentía muy bien. Seijuuro le tomo de la mano, dirigiéndole a la silla mostrándole un papel sobre la mesa.

-Adelante- le dijo -Responde este pequeño examen- acto seguido el pelirrojo se sentó e hizo que el castaño se sentara entre sus piernas.

Kouki se tensó al sentir lo duro que estaba frotándose en su espalda baja, tomando la hoja nerviosamente. ¿Era enserio? ¿Una ecuación trigonométrica? ¡No entendía nada!

-Veo que de verdad tus estudios están muy mal- escucho a sus espaldas -Quizá sí que necesites la lección extra-

-Se-Sensei... yo... lo siento, de verdad que no le entiendo-

-No te disculpes, es culpa mía por no ser más... duro- y al terminar la palabra sintió una estocada fuerte en sus nalgas, Seijuuro le había levantado con uno solo de sus brazos y sentado directamente en su duro pene.

-Ngh... Se-Sensei... Akashi-sensei...-

Al parecer la frase le rompió un circuito al heterocromo porque de manera rápida le volteo y me tiro sobre el escritorio, se irguió para quitarse el saco, la camisa y por Dios; pensó Kouki, que buen cuerpo tenía, después se quitó a penas los pantalones y se quedó en boxers, Kouki no dejaba de mirar el buen miembro que se le marcaba, Seijuuro se subió sobre su cuerpo buscando su boca; lo cual no fue tan difícil debido a su tamaño, besándose por bastante tiempo, sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo le hizo gemir y calentarse a niveles que no creyó antes. Hasta que el rostro de su pareja se hundió en el hueco de su cuello.

-Me siento mal por esto... y si esper...-

-No sabía que mi Emperador se rendía fácilmente-

-Kouki... no es lo mismo y si...-

-Sei... sé que no lo harías si las cosas fueran diferentes, si... la situación fuera otra. Pero estamos aquí, tómame... te estoy dando mi consentimiento, después nos reiremos por esta situación en alguna charla con nuestros amigos-

Seijuuro le beso de nuevo, esta vez con lentitud llevo una de sus manos al cajón cercano, maniobrando para sacar el lubricante que tenía para las ocasiones especiales. Despacio y con calma se dedicó a estirar el pequeño agujero que lo recibiría, sin dejar de apartar la mirada de su pareja, en busca de un malestar o dolor.

-Sei... no puedo más... por favor... por favor-

Akashi se irguió de entre las piernas del castaño, viendo como este abría sus piernas para él, había un reguero de lubricante en el ébano del escritorio haciéndole ver la erótica escena. Tomo su pene con una de sus manos y con la otra le sostenía de la cadera, hundiéndose poco a poco hasta la empuñadura.

-Voy a ... moverme-

Kouki no contesto, sentía su estómago lleno hasta el borde, mas no era un mal sentimiento, deseaba más.

-Mas...ngh. Ahhh... waaah-

Seijuuro se lo concedió, embistiendo con más empuje y fuerza cada vez, sintiendo como era apretado. Kouki gemia llorando de placer, llevando sus pequeñas manos a sus pezones, tocándolos con descaro. El pelirrojo salio de su interior escuchando un quejido lastimero y lo volteo con violencia, haciendo que el castaño se apoyara en sus manos y rodillas en la madera.

-¡Ahhh! Que estrecho-

Esta vez no se detuvo hasta sentir el orgasmo construirse en sus testículos, escuchando el sonido obsceno de los golpeteos de sus sexos. Escucho el grito cargado de placer de su castaño viendo a penas la pequeña mancha blanquecina resaltar en el café de la madera, haciendo que terminara dentro del castaño, apegándose al cuerpo de este para morderle la nuca.

-Te amo Kouki...- fue lo último que escucho el castaño antes de quedarse dormido.

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂EL DESEO DE LO PROHIBIDO ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Kouki veía a su dormida pareja con ambas manos rodeando sus mejillas, mientras estaba de rodillas en la alfombra y los codos apoyados en la suave cama. Hacía rato que se había despertado y dado cuenta de su situación. Había vuelto a ser el mismo.

Seijuuro probablemente sintió su mirada, porque en cuanto abrió los ojos le sonrió con dulzura. Kouki sentía que miles de brillos salían a raudales como aura en su cuerpo. Ver semejante sonrisa había seguro curado todos sus pecados.

-Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad Sei?-

El pelirrojo alzo su mano al mismo tiempo que sonreía -Lo se cari...- se quedó helado viendo sus mano, levantándose con rapidez de la cama; no, no podía pasarle a él.

\- Después nos reiremos por esta situación, dijiste- dijo levantándose y corriendo al baño, mientras el castaño se reía sentado ya en la cama -¡Esto no me causa gracia!-

-Pero te ves tan adorable Sei-

-Pensándolo bien, me recuerda a mí mismo cuando estaba en Teiko-

-Eres tú mismo Sei-

-Lo sé- le respondió tranquilo, dejando el exabrupto anterior a un lado -Y sabes que recuerdo también...-

-N-No...- un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kouki, algo iba a suceder

-Que tenía mucha más estamina en ese entonces... - los pantalones de chándal cayeron en cuanto dio otro paso en dirección del castaño, cubriendo parcialmente su desnudez -No te veo desnudándote Kouki-

-Espera Sei ¡No!-

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂EL DESEO DE LO PROHIBIDO ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Kagami estiro su cuerpo, se sentía dolorido en músculos de los cuales seguro no sabía el nombre o hasta le habían aparecido nuevos con semejante dolor.

Bajo de la cama a duras penas, necesitaba con urgencia orinar así que con todo el pesar que arrastraba en su espalda baja se dirigió al baño. Mas dormido que despierto hizo sus necesidades, se acercó al lavabo para asear sus manos y entonces lo noto.

Lavo su rostro y; cuando se vio al espejo, lanzo el grito más masculino que su garganta le permitió.

-¡Ahomine soy yo de nuevo!-

Corrió, ignorando el dolor y se lanzó a la cama a sacar a su pareja de entre las sabanas. Tiro de ellas lanzándolas al suelo haciendo que se petrificara en su lugar.

-¡¿Dónde está mi eight pack?!- grito

-Te amo, pero no jodas con tus gritos tan temprano-

Aomine también se congelo en su posición cuando se escuchó a sí mismo, Kagami no dejaba de ver a un pequeño de por lo menos 14 años en su cama, completamente desnudo claro está.

\- ¡Joder no!- grito de nuevo Kagami

-No sabes la follada que te voy a dar Taiga...-

FIN


End file.
